


Comatose

by akingnotaprincess



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Almost No Dialogue, Angst, M/M, Missing Scene, Smoking, set between series 1 and 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-10
Updated: 2010-10-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23281411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akingnotaprincess/pseuds/akingnotaprincess
Summary: Ianto wasn't coping well with Jack's absence.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Kudos: 1





	Comatose

Ianto Jones took a drag of his fag. He hadn't smoked in three years but since Jack's disappearance he'd taken up the habit again. These last few weeks seemed like a fairy tale. He was the comatose princess waiting for his prince to come and give him a kiss so he would awaken.

Gwen called over his earpiece. "Break's over. Chop! Chop!"

He closed his eyes and counted to seven, wishing he had more time to himself in his private wonderland. After taking one last long drag, he threw his cigarette into the Bay and trudged back to the Hub.


End file.
